Secret Valentine
by Jexy
Summary: A fluffy Valentine's Day SQ fic for all of us hopeless romantics. Emma wants to send Regina flowers but is afraid what the Mayor will do if she finds out they are from her.


I sat in my normal booth drinking my cup of coffee waiting for my bear claw. I tried not to stare at Regina while she read the paper in the corner booth by the window. I was trying to keep my mind busy with work or anything knowing that it was February and I hated this month with a passion. I hated Valentine's Day and, once again, I had no Valentine. "One bear claw for the Sheriff." I jumped at the sound of Ruby's perky voice. "You okay Emma?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I took a bite out of the pastry and chewed; making sure I didn't look at Regina. I watched as Ruby slid into the other side of the booth and watched me.

"You know she has no Valentine either." I frowned. Ruby knew I had feelings for Regina. Hell, I'm sure everyone knew it by now. "Why don't you send her a secret Valentine?"

"Ruby…she'd kill me if she found out." I emptied my coffee cup. "I mean, she's not interested in me at all."

"How do you know that?" Before I could answer, Ruby got up to grab the coffee pot. "I should really just bring this to your table. You normally finish the pot that I make you every morning." I shrugged as she poured me another cup. "So, why do you think she hates you?"

"Uhm…we fight constantly. She thinks I'm going to take Henry from her…do I need to go on?" Ruby chewed her pen as she listened. "I mean, you've seen us fight. It's bad. Yeah, I've saved her life from the fire that Gold set but still."

"I think she just doesn't know how to love very well. Yeah, she had a fling with Graham but that wasn't real. It was just sex." I scrunched my face at the thought of him being with Regina. "Sorry; didn't mean to make you green with disgust." I chuckled and took another sip of coffee.

"It's okay. But yeah, even if I did send her something it'd have to be anonymous and that'd be pointless to get my point across." I had thought of sending Regina a dozen roses and chocolate to her office. Just to see that breathtaking smile of hers. I'm a hopeless romantic with every fiber in my being.

"Earth to Emma. Hello? Emma?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the clicking of heels on the tile floor.

"Miss. Swan," I looked at Regina and tried not to get lost in her dark, chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sure you won't be late for the town meeting this afternoon correct?"

"No. I won't be late." She simply nodded and placed a ten dollar bill on the table in front of Ruby.

"This should cover my coffee and the paper. You can keep the change." We both just watched as she walked out the door. Ruby and I looked at each other and then to Granny who was watching us from the counter.

"That was….odd….to say the least." Ruby just nodded. I sighed and looked at my phone. I jumped when I saw it was 8:59. "Shit! I gotta get to the station." I pulled out a ten and gave it to Ruby. "See you when I pick up lunch."

"Think about what I said!" I gave her thumbs up as I ran out the door. I got to the station quickly, without speeding of course, and got in the door five minutes after nine. Once I had everything up and running, I set an alarm on my phone telling me I had fifteen minutes to get to the town meeting. I couldn't be late. Again. Around lunch time, Henry came into the office with a white, paper bag. It was from Granny's.

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing here?" I put the paper work down as he sat across from me and started taking out food. "Grilled cheese with bacon?"

"Yup!" I chuckled. He always came here on his lunch break since Regina didn't let us spend much time together. "So, what are you going to do for Mom on Valentine's Day?" I stopped mid-bite and looked at him. "I know you like her." I finished chewing and swallowed.

"Henry…"

"Oh come on. The two of you are each other's happy endings. I know it, you know it but won't admit it, and everyone in the town knows it." I hung my head. I wanted it to be true. I wanted to be Regina's happy ending. "So, flowers? Chocolate? What?"

"Henry, I want to send flowers and chocolate to her office but I'd have to send it anonymously….Which would totally kill the point of me sending her something."

"That's a great idea! I mean, she's going to wonder who it's from and hunt them down. You know how determined she is." I groaned. Yes I know how she is. It was one of the things I loved about her. "If you don't do it, I will."

"Really? Come on." He just looked at me with that look I couldn't refuse. "Okay, I'll do it. Now eat. You need to get back to school."

XXX

"What are you doing?" I jumped at the kitchen table when I heard Mary Margaret's voice. I looked over my shoulder and tried to cover up the box of chocolates. "Emma….What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I didn't hear you come in." Mary Margaret crossed her arms and looked at me in that I-caught-you look. "I'm going to send Regina a box of chocolate and roses to her office anonymously. It was all I could think of during the town meeting." She was quiet. "I know it's a stupid idea but I just want to see her smile."

"You know she'll find out who sent them, right?" I hung my head. "Though, it will show that you like her…a lot." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'll stand by you no matter what you chose. And you can always hide here if she comes to break down our door and kill you." I snorted at the thought of Regina tracking me down like that.

"I know. Maybe that will give me the courage to tell her how I feel."

XXX

The next day on my lunch break, I went to the flower shop in town. As I looked around, I saw so many different types of Valentine's Day flowers and other stuff. Quite honestly, it was overwhelming. "Looking for something to give the Mayor?" I jumped and turned to see Moe. I couldn't say anything so I just shrugged. "I'd go simple; just a dozen red roses and a box of chocolate. If you want, I can deliver them on Friday and you can sign the card however you'd like."

"That'll work. Thanks." We looked at the different flower arrangements and I finally picked the perfect one. I wrote: To the woman who stole my heart ~ Anonymous

"You know she's going to eventually find out it was you, right?" I shrugged again and gave him a half smile.

"Yes I know. I just hope she doesn't kill me over it."

XXX

The next few days pasted quickly and I was anxiety filled about Friday. I wanted to see what her reaction was to the flowers so I told Moe to deliver them around one and I would make up some excuse to be there when they were delivered. Friday morning I made sure I looked good. I wore my jeans, a black tank top, and my blue leather jacket. And, of course, I had my hair in loose curls. Everyone has said my hair looks best that way. And I rather like it that way too.

"Come in Miss. Swan." I walked in and saw her with paperwork spread all over her desk. "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see…uhm." She looked up at me with a smirk.

"Yes?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. Thank God before I said anything else Moe knocked on the door. Regina's attention was transferred from me to the large vase of roses and box of chocolates under his arm. "What is this?" She rose from her seat and walked towards him.

"Flowers and chocolate that were ordered and deliver to you." Regina took the vase and smelled the roses quickly. I tried not to smile when I saw the corner of her mouth curve upwards. A second later, it was gone and the strong Regina was back. Once she sat them on her desk, she turned back and Moe handed her the box of chocolate. "Someone really cares about you Regina." Since Regina's back was to me, I shot Moe a deathly glare.

Regina said nothing to this and just inspected the card. "Hmm. Anonymous huh?" She looked at Moe, "Who sent this?"

"I'm not sure Madame Mayor." Moe swallowed hard when Regina stared him down. Without another word, he dashed out of the office. Regina said nothing to me but inspected the card again. "Sheriff, I want you to find out whose handwriting this is."

"What are you going to do when you find out who it is?" Regina placed the card down and stared at me.

"I'm not sure. It depends on who sent them." I nodded and swallowed. I could feel my chest fill with panic.

"Okay. I'll try and find out who it is." As I started to walk out of the office she stopped me.

"Take these chocolates. I don't want nor need them."

"Regina, live a little. Eat them. A few pieces of chocolate won't kill your girlish figure." Before she could reply, I darted out the door. Oh my God why did I say that? When I got in the car I turned on the engine and speed out of the parking lot.

Later that night, I was pacing around the apartment when Mary Margaret walked in. "Oh, Emma. What's wrong?" She closed the door behind her and hung her jacket on the rack.

"She wants me to find out whose handwriting was on the card. Therefore, finding out who sent the flowers and chocolate." I ran my hands through my hair. "I didn't think this all the way through."

"No, you didn't. But isn't this what you wanted? Regina to know you sent them." I stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah…I mean…but I didn't want her to make me look for me."

XXX

A few days passed and I stayed as far away from Regina as possible. Sadly, one day, she saw me at Granny's and walked up to my booth. "Any luck on finding out who sent the flowers?" I took a sip of my coffee.

"Not yet. It's hard to match handwriting without an actual signature." We sat in silence a moment before Regina stood and straightened her suit.

"Keep looking Sheriff." With that, she walked towards the door. When she was gone I sunk back in my seat.

"What was that about?" Ruby walked up and slid into the booth. "You sent flowers to Regina didn't you?" I nodded. "Anonymously?"

"And now she wants me to find out who sent them. I'll admit, I didn't think this all the way through but still. This is not what I thought was going to happen."

"What did you think was going to happen?" She continued to chew on her pen.

"I don't know."

As I was locking down the station, my phone rang and it was Regina. I had to clear my throat before answering. "Hello?"

"Miss. Swan please come to my office immediately." She didn't say another word before ending the call. I leaned against the door as panic, dread, and anxiety filled my body. I was dead. I was super dead. It didn't take me long to get to her office. I walked in cautiously. Regina was leaning on her desk with her arms crossed. Yup, I was going to die. "I realized why you've not been able to find out who sent these to me." She motioned towards the flowers. To my surprise, they were still alive. Which meant she took care of them.

"Why is that?" My voice was small as I stayed my distance.

"Don't play stupid with me Emma. I know you sent them. It dawned on me that this," she held up the card, "was your handwriting." I didn't dare say a word. Wait, she just called me by my first name. The look in her eyes was different. They were more tender and caring than their normal guarded and hard. As she walked towards me, I bit my lip and looked at the floor. Regina tilted my chin upwards to meet her gaze. "Thank you."

Regina leaned in and pressed her lips gently onto mine. I was shocked at first but then kissed back. "You're welcome." Regina let her forehead rest against mine.

"Did you mean what you wrote? Have I really stolen your heart?" I smiled.

"Yes you have. Even through all the fights we've had, I still fell for you because I could tell there was a nicer side of you."

"Emma," Regina stood straight and looked into my eyes. "will you be my Valentine?"


End file.
